stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
397: Spats
Spats, A.K.A. Experiment 397, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to cause local populations to argue with each other so they do not notice someone taking over their planet. If the afflicted people count to ten, their belligerence will dissolve. His one true place is with Wizard Kelly, making his professional wrestlers fight more convincingly. He is voiced by Frank Welker. He was activated when Suga Mama dropped his pod (mistaking it for a bath bomb) in the bathtub. His episode features a crossover with characters from The Proud Family. Personality Spats is sneaky, clever, and cunning and will do whatever it takes to start an argument. He loves to cause a ruckus and provoke a fight or quarrel. He is also a good actor and does a great job of faking being innocent and cute to get what he wants or to trick people. Appearance Spats is a small, yellow squirrel/cat-like experiment with two short antennae above his eyes, black-violet eyes, a small red-orange round nose, a wide mouth with sharp catlike fangs and a green tongue, and two prongs on the tip of his long bushy tail (seen when fully outstretched). He has orange spots on his forehead, a white belly, and orange markings on his back. He spends most of his time on all fours like a quadruped, but does have the ability to walk on two feet, like a biped. Special Abilities Spats can fire a yellow ray from the prongs on the tip of his tail that causes any two individuals zapped to constantly argue with each other. The sound of a bell is heard when this happens. Weaknesses The arguing effect of Spats' ray can be reversed by counting to ten. Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Spats ScreenCapture 09.07.13 14-20-48.jpg|Spats' experiment pod ScreenCapture 09.07.13 14-21-24.jpg ScreenCapture 09.07.13 14-23-24.jpg ScreenCapture 09.07.13 14-23-50.jpg ScreenCapture 09.07.13 14-24-21.jpg ScreenCapture 09.07.13 14-26-48.jpg ScreenCapture 09.07.13 14-26-53.jpg ScreenCapture 09.07.13 14-28-23.jpg ScreenCapture 05.02.13 20-36-00.jpg ScreenCapture 09.07.13 14-29-42.jpg ScreenCapture 09.07.13 14-31-22.jpg ScreenCapture 09.07.13 14-31-59.jpg ScreenCapture 09.07.13 14-33-13.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-25-18h44m18s120.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-25-18h44m33s487.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-25-18h44m52s269.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-25-18h45m55s287.jpg ScreenCapture 05.02.13 21-23-27.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 15-22-23.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-25-18h47m38s694.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 15-23-04.jpg ScreenCapture 05.02.13 21-24-02.jpg ScreenCapture 05.02.13 21-24-46.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-25-18h48m57s669.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-25-18h49m40s557.jpg ScreenCapture 05.02.13 21-26-28.jpg ScreenCapture 09.07.13 14-34-23.jpg ScreenCapture 09.07.13 14-34-47.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-25-18h51m16s532.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-25-18h51m59s286.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-25-18h52m16s988.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-25-18h52m50s280.jpg ScreenCapture 05.02.13 20-26-00.jpg ScreenCapture 05.02.13 20-27-05.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 15-26-54.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 15-28-17.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-25-18h58m42s196.jpg ScreenCapture 09.07.13 14-35-02.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-25-18h59m39s017.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 15-29-58.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 15-31-24.jpg ScreenCapture 05.02.13 20-28-02.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 15-14-03.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-25-19h01m27s142.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-25-19h01m58s776.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 15-25-18.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-25-19h02m50s933.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-25-19h03m26s425.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 15-16-25.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 15-17-24.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 15-18-04.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-25-19h05m40s825.jpg ScreenCapture 05.02.13 20-28-56.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-25-19h06m27s088.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-25-19h07m20s745.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-25-19h07m40s730.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-25-19h07m54s210.jpg|Spats with Penny Proud ScreenCapture-19-11-25-19h08m30s243.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 15-43-44.jpg ScreenCapture 05.02.13 20-29-50.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-25-19h08m58s970.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-25-19h09m28s901.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-25-19h09m58s634.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-25-19h09m61s427.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-25-19h10m21s595.jpg ScreenCapture 05.02.13 20-30-41.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-25-20h00m16s378.jpg ScreenCapture 09.07.13 14-35-14.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-25-20h01m44s877.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-25-19h13m33s087.jpg ScreenCapture 09.07.13 14-37-26.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-25-19h14m40s485.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-25-19h15m27s633.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-25-19h16m43s895.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-25-19h17m25s028.jpg ScreenCapture 09.07.13 14-34-21.jpg ScreenCapture 09.07.13 14-26-09.jpg Leroy & Stitch'' Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-07h27m59s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h51m43s20.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-14h04m04s77.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h42m09s138.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h50m14s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h20m17s103.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h52m56s50.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m36s223.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h38m47s233.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Miscellaneous Panes67.jpg Trivia *Stitch and Pleakley are the only main characters to not get zapped by Spats. *Spats' pod color is yellow. *The Experiment Pod Container describes Spats as: "Experiment 397. Primary function: Argument instigator." Category:Experiments Category:Males